Cap 12:Nieve roja
by WaylonPark29
Summary: Martin intenta despistar a los gemelos, mientras Miles y Eddie tratan de despistar al loco de Chris. La visión de Martin se ha cumplido. Waylon se encuentra con Blaire tras huir de Billy, un variante que conoce demasiado bien a Miles...


Martin cogió aire. Despistar a los gemelos era realmente difícil. Hacía demasiado frío en el exterior, por lo que el muchacho decidió ir hacia el gimnasio. Sin dificultad alguna, abrió la puerta y se coló en el interior.

"Algo no va bien...la nieve cae con demasiada fuerza...¿estará bien Waylon?...¿y Miles?" se dijo Martin. Buscó un sitio donde esconderse, sabía perfectamente que los gemelos no se iban a rendir...no...ellos nunca lo harían.

"Ya están aquí..." pensó Martin.

-Sabemos...-dijo un gemelo.  
-...que estás aquí...- añadió el otro.  
-...Martin...  
-...no te hagas...  
-...el héroe...

El joven se arrastraba por el suelo para que no le encontrasen. Si permanecía mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, le pillarían, y no sería nada agradable...mas fue inevitable. Martin se acercó a la salida con la intención de dejarles encerrados, pero uno de los gemelos le agarró por el pie.

-¡Soltadme!  
-Cuando te matemos...  
-...lo haremos lentamente...  
-...quiero su lengua y su hígado...  
-...para ti todo...

*****************************************************************

Miles y Eddie salieron corriendo hacia el edificio principal del Mount Massive Asylum. Era tan grande, que podría ayudarles a despistar a Chris.

-Ven por aquí...-dijo Gluskin agarrándole la mano a Miles.

En menos de un minuto estaban en una pequeña sala.

-¿Dónde estamos?  
-Es mi cuarto secreto...a veces vengo aquí para pensar...  
-Oye, Gluskin...¿por qué?  
-Porque Waylon se moriría de tristeza si te mueres...no es por ti, tranquilo...  
-Amm...ya veo...

Sí, Miles se sentía solo. Su único amigo estaba en peligro, el novio de Waylon le odiaba, Trager le había abandonado...¿quién más le quedaba? "A lo mejor...Blaire se sintió así cuando le abandonaron en el campamento..." pensó Miles.

-Martin...  
-¿? ¿Qué pasa...?- dijo Eddie intrigado.  
-¿Dónde está Martin...?  
-No lo sé...la última vez que lo vi, estaba corriendo en dirección al-

Eddie se cayó al suelo al ver una sombra. Sí, era Chris. Gluskin se quedó petrificado, no sabía cómo había conseguido encontrar su escondite.

-Hola, cerdos...  
-Eddie, ve a buscar al padre Martin...yo me encargo de este obeso asqueroso...

Gluskin salió rápidamente y se dirigió al exterior para buscar a Martin...

"Estoy preocupado...nieva demasiado...¿estará bien Waylon?"se dijo. Se quedó en shock al ver en el bosque cómo Waylon se caía en el suelo nevado y a Blaire a su lado, acercándose.

-La visión era cierta...

*****************************************************************

A Waylon le dolía el pecho. Había corrido tanto tiempo y sin ninguna dirección, que se había perdido. Lo único bueno, era que la nieve ocultaba sus pisadas...así Billy no podría seguirle. Waylon pudo distinguir el Mount Massive Asylum en la distancia, por lo que apresuró el paso hasta estar bastante cerca.

-Hola, Waylon...  
-¿Blaire...?  
-Vaya, veo que me recuerdas...

Park retrocedió y se cayó al suelo.  
-Sé qué lo quieres...y yo lo necesito...  
-N-no...ya no quiero ser humano, te lo dije.  
-Te lo prometí y aquí lo tienes, ¿cómo te iba a mentir, Waylon? Esto te hará ser humano otra vez...y, a lo mejor, quién sabe...podrías volver con tu familia...

Waylon se quedó confuso. Sí, volver con su familia era una idea acogedora y cálida, pero...le habían abandonado, no le habían aceptado por cómo era...

-Blaire...yo ya tengo una nueva familia...mi anterior familia me dio la espalda...así que yo también.  
-Oh, por favor, Waylon, ¿desde cuándo eres maduro? Ven aquí, necesito tu habilidad...será rápido e indoloro...

Waylon estaba muy asustado y...muy enfadado.

-No volveré a escapar, si quieres pelea la tendrás, Blaire.  
-Jujujuju, será divertido.

*****************************************************************

Billy miró la blanca nieve y el cielo. Sí, le gustaba ese clima...le encantaba. Paseaba por los bosques tranquilamente, en busca de Waylon o de quien fuese...solamente quería pasar un rato divertido. Su padre, el doctor Wernicke,nunca le dejaba salir. Decía que estaba demasiado enfermo...pero, a él le daba igual...la muerte no le asustaba, para nada...además, era su padre quien estaba loco. Aunque había tratado de ocultar a su hijo por qué había hecho el campamento,él ya lo sabía...sí, muy bien...

De repente, se molestó al ver que la nieve se volvía roja. Levantó la mirada y vio a Blaire encima de Waylon, golpeándolo. Ambos estaban ensangrentados, pero la cosa empeoró cuando llegó Eddie, ya que Blaire puso delante de sí a Park y fue el muchacho quien recibió las cuchilladas de Gluskin.

*****************************************************************

-No puedes alcanzarme, Chris, eres demasiado lento- dijo Miles en tono de burla.

Chris avanzaba lo más rápido que podía...pero el pequeño cerdo tenía razón. Upshur consiguió salir fuera del claustrofóbico edificio, mas cuando lo hizo se quedó asombrado al ver a Waylon en el suelo, sangrando, y a Martin, en manos de los gemelos.

Billy miró cómo se acercaba Chris y, cansado de tanta pelea, se acercó a él y antes de que le pudiera tocar, lo explotó en mil pedazos.

Todos se quedaron perplejos, excepto Waylon, que ya lo había visto anteriormente. Los gemelos dejaron caer a Martin al suelo, que corrió junto a Gluskin para ayudar a Waylon.

-¿Billy...?- dijo a duras penas Miles.  
-Vaya, cuánto tiempo...hola, hermano...


End file.
